Variegated color effects produced with at least two or more different colors on solid surfaces have provided aesthetically desirable tiles for flooring and ceilings as well as decorative solid wall panels. In addition, variegated color effects may be desired for coating the ceiling grids supporting ceiling tiles as well as the tiles themselves. However, the processes for producing such colored tiles, grids, panels or sheets are cumbersome, expensive and very difficult to control. Most commercial processes require extremely tight control to prevent the running of the various colors into one another with the accompanying loss of the variegated or satisfyingly speckled appearance.